In the forest
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: A short Druna fic for you xD (Druna... Draco/Luna? xP) Enjoy!


**So, I know I was meant to do a Druna headcannon, but I just couldn't stop writing this and I ended up with five pages in my notebook! But I'm going to post it anyway, and I hope you like it xD So, this is a short one shot or the world's longest headcannon xP**

* * *

**Druna**

Luna had left the castle and she was just entering the Forbidden Forest.

Now, even though Luna was very free spirited and she did _not_ care what others thought about her, she had to admit that it hurt when she got pushed over in the common room, when giggles broke out between her classmates whenever they walked by her in the corridor or even when they just blatantly ignored her. However, it had gotten too much today when she approached Ginny and a hushed silence fell over the girls she had been talking to, obviously they had been talking about her. Ginny had tried to deny it, but Luna was no fool.

Luna was a lot stronger than everyone thought, because everytime someone made a scathing remark about her, or bullied her, she managed to act like she hadn't heard, that she didn't care. But she had heard it. Loud and clear; but she never said anything. She had perfected her facade. It was only when she was deep in the forest that she allowed her tears to fall.

After moment of blind stumbling, Luna froze. She had heard someone call, "who's there?" she knew that the forest was forbidden and if she were to be caught she would be in a lot of trouble, only sparking more horrible comments about her. She panicked and she began to run out of the forest, stumbling over every branch.

"Who is there!" the voice yelled again and Luna continued to run, tears blinding her slight and the lack of light didn't help either. She was too busy running away from the voice that she didn't notice Draco step right in front of her, meaning she ran head first into him.

"Hey! What are you-" he started, but stopped when he saw her tear stained face. "Loon-Luna?"

Seeing who(m) she had ran into, Luna stumbled backwards, tripping over a branch and falling into a nearby tree, babbling out loud, "Draco, oh, sorry, I didn't- I thought- I need-"

"Shush Luna, calm down, I won- I wouldn't hurt you," Draco said softly, sitting down beside her. "What's happened?"

Usually Draco wouldn't care, he would leave her crying on her own, but there was something in her eyes that told him she needed him.

He had been out here thinking things over. His father had written to him, announcing his engagement to a Miss Greengrass, but the problem was, Draco didn't know a Miss Greengrass and he certainly didn't want to marry a stranger. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry at all, but he wished he could pick his wife. After all, he would have to live with this woman until his dying day, he wanted it to someone he knew! But when Luna had run into him, his troubles left for a moment as he looked down at her. Draco may be an unpleasant pure blood, but his heart was not made of stone.

"N-nothing Draco, I just- I just wanted to be alone," she whispered quietly, pulling her knees to her chest whilst Draco sat stiffly beside her. She was too distraught to notice how uncharacteristic Draco was being.

He didn't know what to say, but something was telling him not to leave her alone, in fact, when he realised her sniffing wouldn't stop, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she immediately turned into him, sobbing into his shirt.

Draco had nothing to say, so he just let her cry into him, occasionally stroking her hair, shushing her.

When Luna finally calmed down, Draco noticed their closeness. How her hair was tickling his chin and how her arms were wrapped right round him, and how he had pulled her right into his chest, in a tight embrace.

Luna had a final sniff before pulling away from him. "M'sorry," she mumbled, head down, looking anywhere but him.

"Hey, don't be, it felt- felt nice to be needed I guess," Draco replied quietly but she still didn't meet his glance. She mumbled something that he didn't catch so his finger found its way under her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

His breath was taken away. He wanted to ask her what she had just said, and why she was out here alone, and why she was crying, but when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, he lost all of those thoughts.

Luna held her breath, not believing she was this close to Draco Malfoy, and she was speechless, they both were.

Neither knew who moved first, but it didn't matter because when their lips met all the worry and upset and pain they had been feeling before left them. They had each other now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
